Homecoming
by OhHaleYes
Summary: Alice finally returns from Italy, and Jasper is free to rest.


**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Jasper was pacing the airport waiting area, his hands folded behind his back. He had been on edge ever since Alice had left to see Bella for the first time in almost a year. He and Alice had took a break away from the coven for a few months, renting a cottage in the middle of no where. It had been blissful, except for the fact that Alice had been fretting about Bella almost half the time.

"Jasper" Esme's voice was soft. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his pacing.

It was only then that he started to take notice of the buzz of conversation as great crowds of people walked to and fro. The rest of the Cullens were sat on hard, shiny plastic orange chairs. Carlisle looked perfectly content. Rosalie and Emmett were caught up in their own little bubble. Jasper felt so out of place without his Alice. Esme smiled at him, her golden eyes full of adoration and care for her son.

"I'm sorry" Jasper said quietly.

"Don't be" Esme smiled, "Alice will be landing very soon" She took her seat next to Carlisle, and they enveloped themselves in conversation. Jasper began his pacing again.

Until he actually saw her, Jasper could not rest and tell himself that Alice was fine. The past forty-eight hours had been Hell for Jasper. All he had been able to think about is his past, fearing that if Alice never came back, he'd have to return to a life of blood and terror. Depression had been his closest friend these past two days. But Alice could never know this; she'd feel far too guilty for Jasper to bear.

"Edward!" Esme's voice broke through Jasper's thoughts.

He turned, and saw Bella and Edward rushing towards them. And just behind them, was Alice. Suddenly everyone else was invisible. There was no one but Alice, glowing in a newly risen sun. Her eyes caught Jasper's, and she was running now too. When she reached her husband, she paused in front of him. They stared at each other for what seemed a long while.

"Lets go to the car" Jasper suggested.

Alice simply took his hand and they breezed past the crowd without a backwards glance. Once they were free of people, they allowed themselves to move faster, two blurred shadows racing through the car park. Jasper opened the car door, and together they fell into the backseat. Alice curled herself around Jasper, resting her head on his chest.

"I've been out of my mind" Jasper confessed, his lips resting on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again" Alice looked up at him, "I promise" She added.

"But you had to, and I understand that. I'm just so glad that you're _all_ back okay" Jasper responded.

"What've you been doing? I hope you haven't been shutting yourself away" Alice said sternly.

"Of course I haven't" Jasper lied. He hated lying to Alice, but it was better that she didn't know the truth. She laughed, the tinkling sound the most beautiful thing Jasper had ever heard.

"You don't fool me, Jasper Whitlock!" She said, "You've been sat up in our room, haven't you?" She stared at him, knowing that he'd never be able to lie when looking her in the eye.

"Yes" Jasper sighed.

"Oh Jasper" Alice said softly. She pressed her hands on either side of his face, and rested her forehead against his lips.

"I couldn't help it" Jasper whispered, "Alice it was so horrible. I truly convinced myself that you'd never return" He closed his eyes, his lips quivering, betraying him.

"I'd never leave without seeing you one last time. Nobody could stop me from making sure of that" Alice assured him.

"I know, I know. Its just so hard not to feel the way I do" Jasper caressed Alice's neck, "And I was already planning how I'd find Peter and Charlotte again. Maybe even Maria, if it came to it" He went on.

Alice noticed the way Jasper's voice shook when he said 'Maria'. She wrapped her arms around his waist fiercly, "Jasper, you never have to go back to her, or the way you had to live. I'd slay Maria before she came a mile near you" She said threateningly, "I am yours forever" and finally she kissed him.

The others seemed to be tactifully giving them some time together, since they spent near enough half an hour wrapped around each other. But finally, footsteps approached. Jasper looked again into Alice's eyes, "If you have to go anywhere again, I'm coming with you. At least for a while" He said quietly.

"The same applies to me. You know I'd follow you to the edge of the Earth. If it ever came to it" Alice grinned, pecked Jasper's cheek, and slid down to sit on the seat.

By the time the others were climbing in, they were innocently sat holding hands.


End file.
